The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems for power management, and more specifically, to a system for managing storage of backup devices of a consumer using an advanced metering infrastructure.
A utility system provides power to facilities connected to a power grid. Power grids periodically experience power disturbances, such as blackouts or brownouts, due to inclement weather or overloading of the power system. Accordingly, consumers may have backup devices to power loads during these disturbances. Unfortunately, consumers may not have adequate information to allow for efficient management of the backup devices. For example, consumers are often unaware of the timing and duration of upcoming power disturbances. Thus, some consumers may be unprepared for the disturbance and may not have a sufficient charge level of their backup devices. Other consumers may keep their backup devices fully charged at all times. However, keeping backup devices fully charged at all times may be expensive and may reduce the life of the backup devices.